Man or Mech
by Lyra Harp
Summary: What would happen if Lillian Wescott turned into a Cybertronian after being Prowl and Jazz's charge for fifty years? What would happen if she survived on red "speed" energon and ran out? Could she fall for anyone besides the floor with her natural clumsiness? Will the autobot or decepticon medic find the cure for her medical condition? And which side is she really on? OC story
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers_ anything!_

Coffengon is the invention of _BlurrTastic-643_ (Now _Airachnid-Femme_).

Okay, even though this may not make since...considering that the concept of sockets (visit the Sockets account for more detail) were included in _Preference, and Perseverance, in Life_...As of right now, they will not be included in this story. Notice the 'as of right now'...I'm confused with this story. I have the future mapped out, but the present is...well, seeing as though I have yet to update...I'm trying to fill in the gaps. Adding in sockets will only had more confusion to this already confusing storyline. I'm sorry for this confusion, but...I'm trying to cut down the confusion...by making you and myself more confused. *Facepalm* Forget it. I'm rambling. Just...keep checking this page for updates.

**Cybertronian Couples:**

Jazz - Prowl

Soundwave - Blaster

Ravage - Steeljaw

Knock Out - Breakdown

Ironhide - Chromia

**Base Locations:**

Decepticons: Nemesis (_Prime_)

Autobots:

Ark (_Generation 1_)...in Nevada (_Prime_)

Diego Garcia - Transformers: Dark of the Moon - City Setting

I had the Ark one nailed until Miko threw a city setting at me...A loud city that Rocca (Knockout and Breakdown's creation/daughter) apparently loves. XP

**Red Energon:**

I have found a solution to the TF3: Dark of the Moon "Dreads" red energon/blood theory! (...not like anyone was looking for it, but, eh...I was curious.) Thank the creator of the Prime verse.

Speed Energon in the Prime verse is red..."The Dreads" bleed red instead of the standard pink/blue...What color is regular energon, again?

Anyway, it's not blood in my head...ugh...Actually, that's a good transition.

The next part may get tricky, so please bare with me and my insanity.

I have decided that Lillian is going to have a fainting problem due to...erm...altitude sickness and a failure of her bodily systems to properly regulate the blood/energon in her body...and I say energon because Lillian has decided that, at the age of eighty, wants to become a Cybertronian...0.0...Good time as any, I guess. So Lillian goes to Heaven at the age of eighty after dying in her sleep, meets God, gets "transferred" over to the Well of Allsparks, meets Primus, and is resurrected as a robot made out of the Prime's bodies (How many Primes are there? Six? Seven? Thirteen?) in Egypt and is named Leita (Neutral) / Dria (Decepticon) / Cai (Autobot). The names only get more confusing. :(

Primus decides, whether for his own amusement or boredom I can't tell, that Lillian is going to be one of those rare Cybertronians whose lifeblood is going to be red "speed" energon. No, it's not illegal. Just...scarce. Hence Lillian's first issue when she awakens. She has to stay in Egypt since the land apparently has a decent amount of red energon. And since this specific type of energon is not in high demand for autobots or decepticons, she doesn't have to fight to get a piece. Red energon has a different affect on her than the "Regs" (Regular energon drinkers) since her systems were made with the ability to regularly intake it. When Lillian has to switch from red energon to regular energon when she "runs out" of her stash, she starts having fainting spells because the regular energon is so weak in strength that her systems turn sluggish. Essentially, not enough energon is being processed to her processor at the pace it was built for.

Speed to Regular - A type blood to B type blood - Not compatible

Regular to Coffengon for Regs - B to A (Systems go haywire)

Regular to Coffengon for Cai / Dria - B to AB (Not an exact match, but compatible)

**Alt Mode:**

Since "The Dreads" have earth based 'ground' alt modes, I have made an excuse for that as well.

High altitude + Speed Energon = Spark Attack = Possible extinguished spark

**Nemesis: **

Good News - The ship is at a high enough altitude that Dria's spark-rate is automatically stabilized with regular energon

Bad News - Her systems don't mix with regular energon well, so she is often sick.

**Ark: **

Good News - Cai doesn't get sick as often

Bad News - Slow spark-rate

**Interfacing Dilemma's with Spark-rate:**

Nemesis: Rapid increase in sparkrate can result in a spark-attack

Ark: Interfacing on ground level will stabilize her spark-rate to what is normal for her. But in order for that to happen, she would have to interface every time she woke up from a fainting spell...which she obviously wouldn't want to do. I imagine it would get tiring after awhile.

**Bonding:**

As far as Lillian knows, she can't bond with a Reg. The bond will cause the more potent energon source to take over the weaker energon source. In short, Lillian would contaminate the Reg and cause them to have the same problems that she has with her energon flow!

**Character Updates: **

Okay...since sockets are not going to be included in this story...the extended lifespan for the characters...don't exist. Since I'm just making this decision now, I may cry...I really don't want to write the scene where an autobot has to explain to Lillian that Miles (Guardian{s}: Jazz/Prowl), Sam (Bumblebee), Leo (Jolt), Mikaela (Ratchet), and...Raoul (oh Primus Tracks. What's he going to do?! Nooooo-Curse you logic! T-T) are dead. I actually might make one or two of them still be hanging on by a thread because I'm that stubborn...We'll see.

Ages in _Preference, and Perseverence, in Life _+ Years it's been since Lil turned 80 = Final age 10 years after Lillian is a robot and there is no more red energon

Lillian - 30 + 50 = 80 - Human to Robot - 10

Annabell - 0 - 50 (I'm making her look 40...in very good shape...very healthy...'cause she works out...and Ironhide is her guardian...and no more dying! T-T)

Jack - 0 - 20

Miko - 0 - 19

Raf - 0 - 16

**LEx = Life Expentancy End**

Miles - 19 + 50 = 69 - 79

Sam - 19 = 79

Leo - 19 = 79

Mikaela - 19 = 79

Galloway - 30 = 90

Epps - 40 = 100

Lennox - 40 = 100

Sonya - 50 = 110

Simmons - 50 = 110

Every other bot stays the same age since "not a lot of years left" is apparently 500 years. Dang Lil's young.

0/ / /0 "Hey!"

Aaand back to characters! XD

**Guardian List:**

**Humans**

Annabell-Ironhide

Jack-Arcee

Miko-"Good" Twins AKA Sunstreaker/Sideswipe

Raf-Bumblebee

**Bots:**

Bumblebee-Optimus

Bluestreak-Smokescreen

...

I haven't figured anyone else out yet. I'm open to suggestions!

**College Holoforms:**

Ravage

Name: ?

Gender: Androgynous

Class: Freshman

Age: 17

Nationality: Russian

Color Scheme: Black/Silver

Survailence: Raf - Raf skipped a few grades...Come on, you know how smart he is. ;)

Rocca:

Name: Sierra

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Nationality: Spanish

Color Scheme: Red/Purple

Survailence: Originally Jack in high school - Transferred to the New Recruit AKA Dria

/wiki/Sierra

Dria/Cai/Lillian:

Name: Carly

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Nationality: ?

Color Scheme: ... I'll put pictures on DeviantART

Survailence: Miko (Freelance Musician / Fashion Designer)

/wiki/Sierra%27s_friend

**Autobot Base Holoforms:**

Rocca:

Name: Nyssa/Nerissa/Neri

Gender: Female

Class: Socialite? o.0

Nationality: ...still Spanish

Color Scheme: Red/Black/Gold

Alt Mode: MV Agusta F4 Tamburini

Dria/Cai/Lillian:

Name: Cai

Gender: Androgynous

Class: Warrior

Nationality: Japanese

Color Scheme: Blue/Silver

Alt Mode: MV Agusta F4 1000S

**Description - Autobot:**

Inspired by Jazz:

Silver primary color

Visor (Gold visor hides purple optics for Cai...while a blue visor hides red optics for Jazz)

Inspired by Prowl:

Frame type

Inspired by Optimus:

Blue Flames

**Description when under Soundwave's Advisement:**

Black primary color for armor

Purple protoform due to illness

Visor

Mask

~0~

**Here's where names get** _really _**confusing**:

**Full Name:**

Laiken

Ladren

"It was a tie between Laiken and Ladren, so I just let everyone call me whatever name combinations they could think of with those two. I didn't realize how long the list would be. -_-" - Lil

**Prowl / Jazz:** "Leita, my light..."

Laleita "Charming, desirable"

Leita "Bring (african-swahili), noble (germanic), truth (old greek), little winged girl (latin)

"D'aw..." - Lyra

-/ / /- "Shut up." - Lil

**Battlefield:**

Cai (Latin) "Rejoice"

**Teasing** (Ironhide/Jolt/Hound/Inferno...Anyone)

Lajja "Modesty"

**Undercover** (Mirage/Soundwave/Knock Out)

Dria from "Lakendria"

**Nickname:** (All humans)

Lil from Lilka "Fame, loud, fighter, warrior"

**Medbay:**

1) **First Aid / Swoop: **Lael "One who belongs to God" (Hebrew) from "Noel" - Since Lil loves Christmas so much

2) **Ratchet / Wheeljack: **Laya "Gazelle, tired, weary, sea of bitterness, rebelliousness (hebrew), free (tagalog), wished-for child, star of the sea, beloved of Amun

**Twins:**

Lakkari "Honeysuckle tree"

**Primus/Optimus:**

Lali "The highest point in heaven" - Derived from Lulani (La-lu-an-ee)

Lalia "Sweetly-spoken, well-spoken"

Lalita is pronounced as Luw-Lih-TAA- †. Lalita is used mostly in Indian and it is of Sanskrit origin. Lalita's meaning is charming; desirable; playful. In Hindu mythology, Lalita is one of Krishna's lovers and playmates. It is also another name for Durga, the wife of Shiva.

**Full Name:**

Nerissa "sea nymph (old greek), black-haired (Italian)"

**Prowl / Jazz:**

Risa "laughter (latin), rainbow (old greek), sea nymph, daughter of the sun (sanskrit), beloved (Egyptian)"

**Battlefield** (Lil-Jolt-Sideswipe):

Neri

**Lil:**

Nissa "a remembered loved one (african-hausa), to test (hebrew), beginning (old greek)"

Nyssa "friendly" (arabic)

**All Human Females:**

Nikki

**All Human Males:**

Rikki "Peaceful Ruler"

**Holoform:**

Nicole "People to Victory (Greek)" on base ... Sierra at school


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers_.

~0~

I still remember waking up. At the top of the stairs, waiting, was Mark. He wore blue jeans, a lazy army t-shirt, and no shoes. His brown hair was ruffled, and he had crows feet around the edges of his eyes, but his eyes were the youngest I had ever seen them. He stood in front of the sunlight with his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Hey, kid. Miss me?"

_Hell yeah, man_. _Hells yes_. I would have been content if God had told me that Mark was in His clutches and He wasn't ever going to let him go. But this...was a thousand times better. I was ecstatic...even when he commented: "Well, maybe not so much with mister ninja and his arch enemy around. They've been taking _real_ good care of you, haven't they?"

Even as I blushed, I couldn't help but laugh as I glomped him. "You idiot."

His chest rumbled as he pet my head. "Not the greeting I was expecting, but I'll take it." We stayed like that until Mark poked me in the side. I squirmed at the sensation but still didn't move. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, kid, but you've got to move now."

I pulled a Jazz and pouted before hugging him tighter. I nuzzled my head against his chest like a happy kitty. "Nuh uh. Comfy."

He sighed. "I don't know how Prowl survived you in your morning stages. Your just one happy hand full of fluff, you know that?"

I giggled before finally letting go of him. He ruffled my hair. "You're a good girl, Lilly. Always was, always will be..." I frowned slightly at his serious tone. "But I've got to hand you over to Primus. He's been wanting to see you for a while now."

"Primus?" I gasped. When it finally registered, an exasperated expression fell upon my face as I facepalmed and groaned. "I am so gonna die."

Mark laughed. "Hate to break it to you, kid, but your kind of already half way there. You walked through Heaven, kid. I'd say congrats, but you haven't even started the real hike yet. It's not a journey unless your feet hurt and are soaked to the bone." I eyed the relative area vaguely. _So, in other words, this is just a desert region? _"You'll get water when you reach the Well, kid, don't worry."

Mark walked behind me before pushing me forward. "Go on, kid. Ain't no time like the present."

I stumbled to catch my footing along a stubborn cloud. I turned around once I had relative equilibrium and found I couldn't move forward. "B-But..."

His chuckle had a sad ring to it. "Go hug Jazz and Prowl. Oh," he grinned. "Go hug Prime while your at it. Primus knows the big guy needs a hug more than anyone."

I smiled. _No kidding_.

We shared salutes before I traveled forward. I lowered my head slightly in acceptance when I heard a female giggle behind me. _So you found Sonya, too, huh? Lucky baka_.

When I reached the Well of All Sparks, I turned around and bowed to God. I backed up and stood on the edge of the Well. I bit my lip, staring at the white mass of fluffy cloud below me warily. Even as I stood on the edge of it, I was afraid of the possibility that something might reach up through the Well, grab my ankle and pull me down.

_I wonder if Jazz had to do this_..._Nah_. _I took the back door in_. _He probably just plopped down on Primus_'_ lap_. I giggled at that image. _Jazz said I was half the size of the Mech_'_s nonexistent eyelashes_..._if He had any_. _So that would make Jazz_..._half the size of His optic_..._maybe three quarters? _I sighed. _Oh yeah_. _If Primus decides I_'_m roadkill, I am so gonna die_.

With that thought in mind, I lifted my arms out to either side of me as though to take flight, closed my eyes, and allowed myself to fall back...before snapping my eyes open when all I did was bounce like I was on a trampeline. I stared at the "water" in amazement before pressing my right hand against it. It was like memory foam or gel except...silkier. I smirked as I stood up. _Look at me! I_'_m walking on water!_ I giggle-snorted. _Oh, They _so _planned this_.

I played on the water until I started to aimlessly look around. I sat in the middle of the Well with my legs crossed. I rested my head on my right hand. _Okay, I_'_ve had my fun_..._As Prowl would say, this is getting tiresome_. _I know that Primus is a busy mech_..._or I don_'_t_..._Well, He must be, right? Being a god must be a busy job_..._On second thought, is He even called a god? Is there another word for His position? Universe creator? No, no_..._Creator of all mechanical beings_..._?_ _But_ _that_'_s the All Spark, isn_'_t it? I_ _should_'_ve just asked Jazz what he said_. _Now_ _I_'_m nervous_.

"Well we can't have that, can we?"

I lost any breath I had stored in my lungs as the water parted enough to let me fall through. The sound of metal clanking against metal met my audios. When my helm cleared, I looked up. I couldn't control my jaw as it dropped to the ground. _Primus, Jazz wasn_'_t kidding_.

Primus' optics practically sparkled in amusement. "Welcome, my child."

My mind went blank before Primus lifted me closer to His face and purred. I jumped. _Nice kitty, big kitty, niiiiice kitty_, I chanted.

Primus laughed. "I was not aware I resembled an organic feline. Thank you for telling me so. I would have been caught off guard at the next universe meeting."

I swallowed even though there was no need to. My faceplates heated before I came to my senses. I began to bow so that my helm would have been level with my knees before Primus stopped me with a digit under my chin. "Now, now. I am honored to have such a respectful child, but there is no need for formality." Primus lifted my helm up so that I could see His optics. "Lali."

My optics dialated. I lowered my helm as my spark swelled. Primus curled me up to His spark. My engine purred softly. "Warm kitty," I mumbled.

Primus smiled. "Rest, my child. Rest." When I was near the edge of la-la land, Primus stated one last sentence. "Until we meet again, Lali."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers_: _Revenge of the Fallen_.

**Author's Note:** To avoid confusion, Scapel projected Lillian's memories to Knockout and Soundwave while she was out. That's how they know she was human and in need of protection from Megatron. Knockout's scan also told him that Lillian has veins embedded in her cables. Ergo, Lillian (Dria) is a techno-organic. Luckily, she looks like an adult Cybertronian so no one but a medic would know the truth. Dria also gained access to Soundwave's infinite supply of recordings when Ravage attached himself to her chest. She'll need those as Soundwave's assistant.

Dria's Alt Mode has two settings. The first setting has a helmet with no wings. The second setting allows her helmet to be converted into wings on her back. Even though having two settings takes up more energy, the option of flight allows for a quick get away in a dangerous situation - a given on the Nemesis.

Verstehst du? - Capisce? - Do you understand?

_Thoughts_

_:Music:_

_**:Sound Clip Recordings:**_

Sound Clip Voice Identification:

(M) = Megatron

(SS) = Starscream

(KO) = Knock Out

Radio Transmission:

R1: Say Huh!? - Nightcore

R2: Who Says by Selena Gomez & The Scene

~0~

In my past life, I would have felt content in another country if only because the mission was not about my survival as a tourist. It would have been viewed as a journey, a new learning experience of another culture, had I not known the battle that took place in the country I occupied. While Egypt was past any ridiculous notion that the president of the United States was out to control it, that did not mean I did not still feel the tension. But I was still thankful that I was not in a region where airspace was dangerous for travelers. I had no romantic ideas about this country or its views on the Americans I had once been. My only concerns were downgraded to three seperate missions. One - Protect the tomb of the Seven Primes where I had been created. Two - Refrain from entering any highly populated area where survailance was a possibility in order to avoid interference with my main goal. Three - Store as much red energon in the region as possible and guard it with my life, for it was my life blood. While I did not have to deal with decepticons and autobots fighting over my stash, for they only used it for kicks, that did not mean I was not entitled to be cautious.

I was running dangerously low on red energon and had been for the past two years of my ten year existence. To any other Cybertronian I would be considered a sparkling even though I was sparked in an adult frame. In a sense, the red energon made my existence extend beyond my years, for it took an eternity to find red energon. It also took an agonizing week for a single cube to be processed once I found a decent hunk of it. I had been starving myself for the past two years - risking a potential cube for a single sip every day in order to survive. But even with that sip, I had been sleeping longer. I fell asleep for days at a time, risking a potential ambush upon my already dangerously decreasing stash of red energon. But no one ever came for the stash...Even if some bot did decide to take it for a little spin, it wouldn't have mattered. I had next to no fight left in me. With my energy level lowering to dangerous levels with every nap I took, I made a risky final call. I waited until every last drop of my stash was depleted before drinking all of three cubes worth of red energon. I left my blessed sanctury, affectionately referred to as the Prime's Temple under my guidance, and left to find a new source of energon.

What I found was Ravage. Well...parts of him. I vaguely recalled the tale a twenty year old Sam had told of Bumblebee riping the armor clean from Ravage's spine before deactiving him. I went to touch him, believing him to pose no threat, before I was attacked by a spider with a vengence. I went to dispantle the spiny creature before I saw Ravage's red optic flicker. My processor clicked at the realization that the spider bot with a saw for a servo, Scapel, was the bot that had kept Ravage functioning. Scapel lived in a compartment in Ravage's chest and had managed to tie enough spare parts of his protoform together over the years to online him. I examined Scapel before picking Ravage, and the rest of him, up. I carried him to the Prime's Temple and waited for his revival. During the transformation, I flicked Scapel off my shoulder (he had been riding on me like an unwanted hitchhiker). Scapel protested in German until I fell offline next to Ravage.

Ravage, despite Scapel's insistence that I be disected like a common bug on an operation table for flicking him, was grateful enough to not be stuck with nothing but a whiny insecticon once online to inform Soundwave of the situation. When Soundwave arrived with the Nemesis resting overhead, he found Ravage curled up to my chest...literally. He had attached himself to my chest as though to pose as extra armor. His engine kept enough of a buzz in my circuits to keep me functioning until I woke up in med bay...Oh what a joy that was.

"Operation is required! She must be examined!"

"The only _examining_ you'll be doing is on_ samples_. Get back to your observation desk."

"But ze femme-!"

"Is awake, mind you," I grumbled as my optics powered on. I slowly sat up. Ravage sat next to me on the medical berth, his spiky weapon of a tail swishing as though he couldn't poke an optic out with it.

Scapel took advantage of my deluded state and jumped on my helm. "She picked up a virus in ze desert! She must be analyzed!"

"Why you little piece of scrap-"

"On ze operation table! Chop chop!"

"Keep your talons off me!"

"Bleiben Sie ruhig! Sie müssen geprüft werden!"

"!مثل حفرة أنا مما يتيح لك رؤية بلدي الدواخل"

"Enough! Scapel-Observation."

"Ze femme-"

"_Observation_. Verstehst du?"

"Verstehen Sie," Scapel muttered as he scambled off the berth.

"Now _you_...Hold still." I stared at Knockout as he scanned me and analyzed his findings. "Interesting..." I eyed him as he turned to grab something. _Does every physician enjoy being cryptic? _Knockout held out a cube of pink energon - medical grade. If I could have switched my nasal ridge I would have. Instead, I turned my helm to the right. "That won't help me."

"Are you criticizing my medical expertize?"

_Don_'_t sound so full of yourself_. _I_'_d reject it if it even if it was cherry soda_. "Of course not, _doctor_. It's just that pink energon is completely useless to my systems, what with how fast it processes _regular_ energon."

"I am well aware of your conditions. This is just to give you a boost. You _do_ want to operate at maximum effectiency for Lord Megatron, don't you?"

I continued to give him the cold shoulder. Knockout may be an excellent physician, but I was determined to trust no one on this ship...Maybe Ravage, but that was only because Mark had practically made me his part-time owner when he handed me him in his cassette form before he passed. Ravage had stayed with me in both cassette form and feline form for years when I was kicked out of the house by Sonya. He had seen things no one else had seen - knew things no one else knew about me when my defenses were down. It was only natural I trusted him because I had nothing to hide from him. But unless Knockout was neutral as well-

Knockout set the cube down. "Look, Dria-"

_**:Dria. Oh, gee, why didn't **_**I**_** think of that?!: (KO)**_

"Would you prefer Lakendria?"

_:Say huh?!: (R1)_

"It was either Dria, Laiken or Ladren. You'll be hearing different versions. Soundwave couldn't very well give you a_ human _name, now could he? Satisfied?" I stared at him. Did I _seem_ satisfied at being found out so soon? _Either_ _I_'_m painfully obvious or Soundwave and Knockout are really good at their jobs_..._Meh_. _I_'_ll take both_. "Soundwave will at least be satisfied that you have mastered the silent treatment. You'll need that patience working with him orns at a time."

_:Who says?: (R2)_

"Megatron's orders. You are now officially a spy under Soundwave's command."

_**:What-without my permission?!: (SS)**_

"Kind of slow, aren't you?"

My engine reveved. _I_'_ll show you _slow_, medic_. _**:Buff this!: (KO)**_

"Now, now. None of that. According to decepticon hierachy, I'm your mentor."

_**:Soundwave!: (M)**_

"Soundwave is your superior. I'm just here for moral support." I pursed my lips. _Soundwave, when I see you your _scrap metal. _Who allows _Knockout_ to be _anyone's '_moral support officer?_'

_**:I'm better at **_**breaking**_** 'em then **_**fixing**_** 'em: (KO)**_

"Tell Soundwave off. He's the one who _suggested_ it."

..._Maybe having a medic as a moral officer wouldn_'_t be so bad_. _I_'_d rather have him with me than against me_.

I eyed him with one optic before extending my servo. "Very well." _I will amuse you_..._if only because Ravage is giving me the evil eye_.

Knockout smiled. "Such compliance..." Knockout plopped the cube in my servo. "When you finish that cube, head over to Soundwave's lab. We took the liberty of giving you an alt mode with two settings. Keep in mind that if you retract the second setting during any time other than training with Starscream, you will be shot." How enduring, I thought as I set the empty cube aside and stood up. I examined the armor. Black. I found it fitting for both the environment and the fact that Ravage easily blended into my chest with the color as Lazerbeak did with Soundwave. I put up my mask before leaving med bay, preparing myself mentally for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers_.

There are certain events one might expect when they are attending to their first, or any new and sudden, job. You expect to be nervous. You expect to be ordered around. You may also expect, depending on the venue, to be 'worked to the bone.' I expected many things. I told myself to expect the unexpected. I expected to bow to anyone, including Megatron. I expected

to be bossed around, cornered, clawed at, and possibly dismantled. I did not, however, 'un'expect to be punched square in the face when I opened the door to Soundwave's 'work station'.

A red femme marched past me. "Watch it!"

I composed myself. I allowed myself one look back at her before focusing on the now open doors of Soundwave's lab. Soundwave stood behind Megatron on his left side, close enough to be hovering but not intrusive. I calmly walked inside, doors sliding shut behind me. I bowed a reasonable distance away from Megatron and waited. I received silence. _Am I to remain silent? _Ravage remained silent. The silence started to ring in my audios. _Right, then_... _**:My lord. You requested my presense?:**_

"Your designation."

_**:Dria, my lord.:**_

"Soundwave has been strangely insistent upon your arrival to earth. I assume you have quite a history."

_Has Soundwave said anything?_

_Be honest_, Ravage said. _Always._

_**:Yes, my lord. We once worked on a project that was deemed unimportant.:**_

"And what project was this?"

_Do I...?_

_No. _

_**:It was a project meant to disarm and disrupt the enemy...It was a futile attempt to create chaos and crush the enemy from inside.:**_

"A spy."

_**:Yes, my lord.:**_

"And who was your advisor for this project?"

_If I say Soundwave-?_

_Megatron will talk with him._

_Is that death?_

_For anyone else? Yes. For him? Merely a warning._

_And Soundwave...?_

_Never receives warnings._

_Right..._

_**:No one, my lord. The enemy ambushed my clan and I. I seeked revenge for my clan's dimise and I achieved it.:**_

"You said this project was futile."

_**:I caused chaos within their ranks. Soundwave intervened to tell me I was overstepping boundaries. I hereby withdrew from their ranks.:**_

"Have you intervened in their ranks since this project?"

_**:I observed them until I grew tired of their ways. I left their residence and have been searching for red energon, my clan's lifeblood for generations.:**_

"My SIC has been working to recreate the red energon formula for his own personal use. If you join my ranks, I will instruct him to redirect his sharings directly to you, and keep you updated on the process. In turn, you will report directly to Soundwave for any advisement. Once you perform a task, you will report to Soundwave for further orders. You are not to report to me on any circumstance unless it is ordered for you to do so from any superior on this ship. If we are all otherwise occupied, consider your agenda cleared for the amount of time it takes for our schedules to be opened proceeding any prior judgement. Do you agree to these terms?"

_**:Yes, my lord.:**_

"Be mindful that very command comes directly from me. Do you have a problem with the way I run my ship,_ Dria_?"

_**:No, sir.:**_

"I await your response to my original _dictation_."

_**:I will follow your every command to the letter, my lord.:**_

"Good. _Soundwave_." Soundwave's helm lifted slightly from my direction to Megatron's. "See to it that our...survailence assistant...is comfortable." Soundwave nodded.

I stayed bowed even when Megatron left._** :Sir, awaiting further command.:**_

_**:Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Drop the act, Dr-Dr-Dri-ia-Dr-i-i-i-ia.:**_

I raised my helm at the remix._** :Sir?:**_

_**:I know you have a voice. Use it. Or are you a-precious-purple-flower?:**_

My optics flashed as I stood. I stared directly into his visor before placing my servo on my hip. "To what are you referring?"

_**:To what are you referring?:**_

"If this is about my past life-"

_**:If this is about my past life-:**_

"Are you mocking me?"

_**:Are you mocking me?:**_

_Aw_, I thought. _So this is how he plays. _

_He is my creator_, Ravage purred.

_Of course_.

Soundwave raised his servo and beckened Ravage forward. Once Ravage was next to him, Soundwave's clawed hand reached into my neck cables. He pulled upward until I was hanging off the floor. "Observation: You are weak. Warning: I will not tolerate weakness. Observation: You are ill. Reasurrence: There will be a cure. Ramble: If you slow me down, make a hasty judgement, disrespect anyone on this ship, do not follow orders to the letter, speak of your past to anyone but me or Ravage unless ordered otherwise or cleared passage, there will be consequences. _**Verstehst du?**_"

_**:Verstehen Sie.: **_

_**:Good.: **_He let me go. "Designation: Ravage. Order: Connect."

Ravage looked up from where he was rubbing against Soundwave's leg, hesitated, then reconnected to my chest. I was upright automatically, ready for orders...sort of. "Designation: Dria. Interrogation: What is your mental and physical status? Do you object to Ravage being your partner? Do you object to Knockout being your mentor? Do you object to how Megatron commands his hierachy? How is my bondmate?" The last question had my optics cycling. _Blaster_... "Warning: Lie to me and you will be terminated."

"To be honest...as I must...my processor is...out of sorts. I hunger for red energon and am being denied because it has been deemed 'experimental' in the scientific profession. As you are already aware...I am ill physically. You can force regular energon down my throat all you want, but until I receive red energon, I will remain sick. Considering my past, I do not object to Ravage being my partner...And I am in no position to judge Megatron and how he runs things." _Even if I still think that he's a sick, twisted bastard for raping my phone and...the other things that Jazz briefly mentioned._ My spark pulsed as I thought of Jazz and, by extention, Prowl. "As far as Knockout is concerned...I do not object so much as question the logic."

He nodded. "Status: Knockout, Breakdown, Rocca, Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, and Frenzy are neutrals."

I tilted my helm. "Rumble and Lazerbeak...?"

"Status: Decepticons. Reasurrence: Loyal to Soundwave."

"And Rocca would be...?"

"Status: Knockout and Breakdown's creation._** Watch it!**_"

_Of course_. "Your bondmate is...safe. He has...not been the same since his charge...my aunt...Sonya, died."

"Clarification: I am aware of the affilation." He tilted his helm. "Observation: Your tone is lower when speaking of my bondmate and his charge. Personal Inquiry: Do you grieve their loss?"

"Why do you care?"

_**:Why do you care?:**_

"Because I can."

_**:Because I can.:**_

"Are you going to play all day?"

_**:Are you going to play all day?:**_

I ex-vented heavily. _Does he mean that or is he playing with my mind?_

_Both_, Ravage said.

_Right._

I saluted._** :Sir, awaiting further orders.:**_

"Warning: Salute me again and you will be terminated. A salute is for an honorable profession. Decepticons are not honorable. We fight, kill, destroy, and torture. Any questions?"

My optics cycled. _**:No, sir.:**_

"Warning: You are not to refer to be as sir."

I ex-vented. _Jesus, this guy-_

_Primus._

_Whatever. Former human. Get used to it._

_I have one of the deadliest spies as a creator. _Ravage said smugly. _Get used to it._

I withheld an optic roll. "Inquiry: Designation?"

"Response: Soundwave. Warning: Mock me again and you will be terminated."

_I have a feeling you're going to end up killing me at some point anyway_. "Is there anything I can do or say that _won't_ get me terminated?"

"Order: Say nothing unless ordered to. Follow all orders to the letter unless dismissed or dismantled."

I nodded. "I understand...Soundwave."

He nodded. "Order: Follow me and pay attention." I followed him to one of the consoles in the room. "This is your work station. You will stay here unless you require medical grade. You are not to rest until your memory banks are filled will the knowledge of Cybertron history. Once your memory banks are fill, you are to report to my quarters for recharge, then return to this workstation once you have organized the previous information. This cycle will continue until you have retrieved, stored and filed every file on this database into your processor. When you have completed your task, you will report to me for the next order unless I am occupied." _From the looks of things, you're _always _occupied. How am I supposed to know the difference between 'you have five seconds' and 'not now, not ever?'__** :Any questions?:**_

"I hate to be a brat...given my forseeable execution...but what about breaks?" He, I kid you not, wacked me on the helm with a tentacle. "Ow! I'm being serious!"

"Response: No breaks allowed. The sooner you upload these files, the later your execution date is set." _**:I'm being serious!: **_"Order: Start working. Warning: Ravage will inform me if you are slacking off or are otherwise deliberately ignoring your work. Inquiry: Do I make myself clear?"

I ex-vented. "Yes, si-Soundwave."

He wacked me again before returning to his work station. "Warning: Too close for comfort. Suggestion: Focus on your task."

"Yes, Soundwave."

He didn't respond. I turned to the computer, selected the first file with Ravage's help, and began reading...after I downloaded the Cybertronian language into my processor and filed it under: **Forget and be slagged**.


End file.
